


Lukey Loves Ashy <3

by hemmingshoodie



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Boredom, I should stop, It's Preposterous, M/M, bc if not then bYE, but still, bye, dis is cutee, i actually like this a little, i can do better, i hope it's at least semi cute, i think..., idc, is that how you spell preposterous, it's cute doe, just read it and regret it later, luke has really bad grammar and punc, not great but eh, okay imma stop now, really short, there's two parts, these tags are pointless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemmingshoodie/pseuds/hemmingshoodie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something that he was never meant to see is found by Ashton in Luke's archives.</p><p>A promise of marriage ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Dis is cute...I hope.
> 
> Part 1 of 2.

Dear ASHTON IRWIN

If you ever read this which you fucking won't then i want you to know that you are the love of my life and I feel so ashamed of what im about to say but i get really hard when i think of you and Im then torn between taking care of it myself or waiting for YOU to come and deal with it.

Shit I'm off track. Okay what I wanna say is that I'm actually pretty fucking scared man. I'm scared that one day you'll wake up and think Hey what the actual fuck am I doing fucking this gay weirdo in my band and end all we have and if you do that I'd kill myself because I can't live without your lips on mine and you inside me and your god wonderful personality and your sexy aura and your everything.

I keep having dreams of the day we're like on the Eifell tower (is that how you spell it?) or summing and you and I look at each other in the eyes and i have to try not to faint because your eyes are so hazel and pretty and sweet and we both say AT THE SAME FUCKING TIME "will you marry me?" and i die and you have to take me to my coffin but really its okay because I'd die happy.

Have you ever loved someone like I love you? Hopefully you love me just as much (no way do you love me more cos it's impossible I tell ya IMPOSSIBLE) and you're not planning to break it off ever cos I wont let you.

You look so perfect even when you're just standing there and i never want you to stop so don't stop cos i like it so fuckin much (please i beg you ignore our bands songs references im telling you it really was an accident oh god). honestly you won't ever read this but marry me please???? ITLL BE THE BEST WEDDING EVER OKAY MICHAEL AND CALUM WILL BE BRIDESMAIDS AND WE CAN FUCK IN THE HOTEL LATER WITHOUT OF ANY OF US AT RISK OF BEING IMPREGNATED.

Okay I'm calm now but I'm not done with this letter that will never be read by anyone but me. I have more to say.

Alright... so Ive always wanted to ask... when we first met, did you think I was cute? Cos I thought you were adorable. Every inch of me wanted every inch of you then and I wonder if you felt the same. If you did then that makes my life man.

And have you ever noticed the little things? I have... when you smile your eyes go brighter and when you're playing drums you bite your lip and it's so hot I die. When your bending down to pick something up your ass looks so fuckable and when youre eating I feel threatened by the food because you may be enjoying it more than you enjoy me and when you're joking around with Mike and Cal I feel slightly jealous because at that moment it's not me that's causing that God beautiful smile and when we're in public I try not to look at you too much especially during a lovesong because that would be embarrassing but sometimes I don't give a rats ass and i dunno if you've noticed me looking at you in that hungry hungry hungry way like I'm craving a big mac when actually I'm craving your body. Theres so much other mesmerising stuff about you but my hands are aching and i need to take care of some other things with it...

Final thing, fairly obvious: I love you to the moon and back and there and back and there and back again. Don't forget ever.

Lots and lots and lots and LOTS of Love and Hugs and Kisses from your other half Lucas Robert Hemmings a.k.a. Lucas Robert Irwin Hemmings and you'll be Ashton Hemmings Irwin.

xoxoxoxoxox  
<3 <3

P.S. LOVE YOU MORE THAN FIFA!!!!!!


	2. Ashton's Reply

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashton's answer to Luke's written word vomit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this. Had a stupid grin on my face the whole time.
> 
> Part 2 of 2.

DEAR LUKE HEMMINGS

So... I just happened to have stumbled upon that "letter" of yours to me that I was apparently never meant to see?

First of all can I just say: babe, we need to get you some sort of a tutor to help fix up your grammar and punctuation because that shit is not on point.

Okay, now back to the main topic here.

You say that you're, quote, "pretty fucking scared". You don't need to be. I love you. You don't need to worry about the day I leave because that day will not come ever. I promise. I too cannot live without you and I don't understand why the fuck you'd even think that for a second leaving you would ever cross my mind.

You're probably not going to believe this but I have those dreams too. Of us being right at the top of the *Eiffel Tower and gazing into each others eyes...but then I wake up. You're a lucky shit if you get to the "marry me" bit.

Have I ever loved someone like you love me? No. Because I love you more than you can ever love me whether you're going to take my word for it or not. And same goes for you - if you ever want to just break up you'll have to get through a ten foot brick wall named Ashton Irwin.

Those song references are just gold. You're a fucking dork.

Michael and Calum being bridesmaids would make my day...but marrying you would make my life.

When I first met you I thought you were just this cute, shy little thing. Your legs were squeezed together and your hands were clasped behind your back and you were wearing skinny jeans (nothing's changed?) and a hoodie and a NYC snapback. I remember catching you staring at me with this intense look in your blue, blue eyes (guess I know what you were thinking now...) and you immediately looked away and blushed. But two seconds later you looked back at me again. To answer your question, I didn't just think you were cute, or even just adorable, I thought you were positively glowing with an essence that I can't find words to describe. I wanted to walk over to you and ask you for your name but you beat me to it and I guess those few little moments where your dainty voice was shakily asking for MY name were one of the moments I would remember...well, forever.

Have I noticed the little things? Where do I begin...? This might sound weird...but I love your fingers; I love how when you're happy or even mad or upset they curl into your palms and it makes me want to grab your closed fist and kiss it. I love your catastrophic eyebrows that all the girls think are horrendous but honestly, I wouldn't change them; I'm always itching to feel them for some reason whenever you're being that adorable little shit that you are. If you think that my eyes light up when I smile, you should see yours...it's not just your eyes that light up, I can feel your whole soul lighting up and the entire room just perks up when you smile. When I play drums and bite my lip, it's the anticipation of just knowing that later on, I have you all to myself and we can do anything we like with not a single interruption...

Your ass always looks fuckable; always. I can't say I don't enjoy food, but I won't lie and say that I enjoy it more than you. Mike and Cal have to make me smile by saying or doing something but you make me smile just by being there, just by walking into the room, by just being you. I always restrain from looking at you in public because then I might end up kissing you or booping your nose or slapping your ass or lifting you off the ground. Every lovesong I have ever written or helped to write is powered by my brain when it's thinking of you. This is really cheesy and I'n cringing but you've only ever crossed my mind once because you've never left, ever since that day I first saw you standing there; that young little bundle of cuteness. I've always wanted to tell you all of these things but I've never gotten round to it because I'm not really as brave as I look (people assume the muscles and the bandana means that I have enough courage to wrestle an alligator - HA!).

I really do love you. You're the best thing that has ever come out of anything in life...if that makes sense. Which it won't because love never makes sense. The point: I am in love with a fluffy adorable penguin with mental problems and his name is Lucas Robert Hemmings and in case you are even more of an idiot than I thought, you're the Lucas Robert Hemmings that I'm talking about.

Sometime in the future, we will get married. Michael and Calum will be bridesmaids and we'll hire Blink and Green Day to perform. And don't forget ATL. I promise this. I don't know when, but we don't need to slap a date on it to make it a real thing. It'll happen.

I do not need to smother this piece of paper in kisses and hugs when I can do that myself in real life...so this letter this from Ashton (Hemmings) Irwin and I hope it put a smile to your face.

P.S. I love you more than you love FIFA, too.


End file.
